Relaciones sabor a azúcar
by Nytro-Ace
Summary: La boca de Izuku sabe a azúcar, igual que su relación, igual que los besos y los "te quiero" susurrados con amor. Shoto/Izuku. Súper fluff.


El calorcillo de la taza de té en sus manos le reconforta y le anima esa mañana, aún cuando tiene un montón de informes que hacer para la universidad, aún cuando no ha pagado todavía la renta del piso, aún cuando su coche ha decidido no funcionar desde hace tres días. Pero está alegre, no se preocupa de nada. El día está bonito, el piso está limpio y su té tiene las cuatro cucharadas de azúcar que necesita para funcionar bien. El día es igual a los anteriores pero tiene un gusto distinto, quizá porque la ventana tiene las cortinas corridas y la luz del sol entra por toda la cocina, quizá porque Izuku está sentado en el suelo de baldosa medio picada, en pijama, con sus pantuflas de conejito puestas, _tranquilo._

Quizá el día está distinto porque Izuku quiere que sea así, porque está agobiado de preocuparse por esto o por lo otro, cansado de asustarse cada vez que no le alcanza el dinero para la renta, simplemente _cansado_. Entonces se queda allí, echado, con la taza de té tibiecito en las manos, y el gato, perezoso como él solo, se le acomoda entre las piernas y se echa a dormir, ronroneando de gusto y llenándole de pelos los pantalones del pijama.

Media hora después Izuku lo despierta porque está levantándose para ir a tomarse una ducha. Y sale del apartamento con los rizos goteando, oliendo a champú de bebé y una sonrisa de preescolar en la cara. Es la misma sonrisa que le da a la casera, es la misma sonrisa que ve en las vidrieras de las calles, cuando se acomoda la sudadera y se da ánimos de continuar. Entonces Izuku, con la boca dulce y el pelo húmedo, puede decir que está contento y si algo más viene para alegrarle la vida, lo va a agradecer muchísimo más. Hasta una taza de té le va a ofrecer.

Pero ese día no pasa nada que le alegre un poquito más la vida, pero Izuku no se decepciona. Hasta le pone otra cucharada de azúcar a su té, le compra un paquete de comida fina para gatos a su mascota y le pregunta a la casera cómo ha ido su día, y qué se ha hecho en el pelo, porque se ve muy bonita. La casera le dice que se marche pero Izuku puede ver cómo está roja y se acicala la cabellera cuando él se dirige al ascensor.

La cosa alegre llega unas semanas después, cuando Izuku piensa que ya se le están acabando las bolsitas de té y debería ir a comprar más al supermercado, con tanta felicidad que hasta pretende tomar una de esas caras, las doradas al final de la estantería, sin importarle que no suele tomar de esas porque son caras y si las lleva a casa tendrá que comprar sólo una botella de detergente líquido. Pero está bien, porque aunque la cosa alegre no es precisamente alegre, y tiene el pelo rojo y blanco y una cicatriz en la cara, y lleva por nombre Todoroki Shoto, está feliz.

Sucede un día donde Uraraka —así, Uraraka porque sigue llamando a su mejor amiga por su apellido— e Iida —a su mejor amigo también— le dicen por teléfono que tienen la parrilla lista en el jardín de Iida, porque quieren hacer una BBQ, y que si no mueve su trasero Uraraka irá a por él y lo llevará de las orejas. Izuku llega en su coche, que aparentemente quiso ayudarle hoy y funcionó por un ratito, no mucho, pero sí que funcionó, y lo estaciona detrás de un bonito deportivo rojo que luce bastante caro a primera vista. Estaciona con mucho cuidado, porque aún no es muy bueno conduciendo y aparcar le cuesta un poco, y no quiere hacerle un rayón o chocar con el deportivo, porque ahí si que estaría metido en un buen lío.

El olor a carne asada le llega a la cara apenas abre la verja de hierro en casa de Iida, camina por el lateral que lleva al jardín trasero y ve a sus amigos con un montón de personas que también son algo así como sus amigos por defecto. Uraraka está intentando cortar un trozo de carne cruda, pero ella nunca ha sido muy hábil con los cuchillos (o en la cocina en general), así que en cero coma ocho segundos Kacchan le ha quitado todo y ha empezado él mismo a cortar, no sin quejarse sonoramente de la inutilidad de todos los que lo rodean. Izuku sonríe cariñosamente, porque Kacchan es así, y aunque no lo demuestre, no le gusta quedarse parado y hacer nada. Le conoce de pequeños y ha aprendido a saber cuándo está enfadado de verdad y cuándo no, o sus manías o que la razón del mal humor que se carga es porque tiene un carácter muy voluble y porque siempre quiere ser el mejor.

El resto de personas está jugando con un balón, o simplemente sentadas en el corto césped y charlando animosamente. Todos, excepto un chico que está junto a la mesa que han sacado del comedor de Iida y bebe zumo de un vaso de plástico —probable es que hayan traído todos sus vasos, porque no cree que Iida haya prestado sus finos vasos de cristal. Gente como Kirishima, que está moviéndose a cada rato, o personas como el mismo Izuku, que es un torpe de pies a cabeza, romperían la utilería en menos de lo que se tardan en decir _"All Might"_ —.

Debido a ese pensamiento, Izuku se avergüenza porque no ha traído absolutamente nada, pero Uraraka desestima el descuido y le dice algo como:

—No hay problema, Iida y yo sabíamos que olvidarían traer vasos, así que hemos comprado un paquete en el supermercado —en medio de toda esa frase llena un vaso de zumo de naranja y se lo tiende a Izuku—. No has sido el único, tampoco. Mina, Kaminari y Mineta también lo han olvidado.

—¿Mineta está aquí? —a Izuku no le desagrada Mineta, sólo prefiere mantenerse al margen de sus perversiones y sus revistas pornográficas. Es suficiente con verlo en la universidad intentando tocarle los pechos a las chicas o incluso a las profesoras; un repulsivo espectáculo que espanta a toda la gente a su alrededor.

Uraraka hace una mueca, desviando la mirada, y asiente con la cabeza. Izuku sabe que a su amiga no le gusta Mineta, en especial por aquella ocasión en el instituto donde el chico trató de meter mano debajo de su falda para comprobar cuán suaves eran sus nalgas. Cabe aclarar que Mineta terminó con la mitad del rostro morado y llorando en los pasillos, e Izuku con una detención por dos semanas después de clase.

—Iida dijo que sería poco cortés de nuestra parte no invitarlo sabiendo que era nuestro compañero desde el instituto —entonces sonríe—. Y ya sabes cómo es Iida.

—La cortesía es lo primero —declaran ambos al mismo tiempo, para echarse a reír.

Entonces Izuku se pasea por el jardín, esperando que la carne esté lista, y saluda a todos sus amigos, excepto a Mineta porque está demasiado ocupado tratando de subir la verja para poder espiar a la vecina de Iida, que parece estar tendiendo ropa en pantaloncillos cortos. Por lo tanto, decidido a ignorarlo por el bien de su salud mental y sus puños, se encamina a la mesa del chico misterioso de pelo rojo y blanco. Una charla poco fructífera cinco minutos, cuarenta segundos y un zumo después descubre que su nombre es Shoto, y que Iida y él se conocieron en clases de esgrima. Izuku se pregunta entonces cómo es que no sabía que su amigo está en clases de esgrima, y luego recuerda lo desconcertado que estuvo cuando encontró una espada en el salón de la casa, hace como seis meses atrás.

En esa pequeña reunión no hablan mucho, porque Izuku es tímido y parece que definitivamente no llama la atención de Todoroki, que le ignora tal como él ignora a Mineta, y aunque intenta incluirlo a la conversación, no le resulta y termina con un grito de Kacchan en los oídos advirtiéndole que si no come su pedazo de carne lo va a comer él y lo va a mordisquear encima de su puta cara. Evidentemente Izuku no quiere eso, tiene hambre y no ha almorzado así que lo digiere rápido y olvida el tema.

Más tarde, cuando están todos marchándose a casa y cuando él está intentando encender el motor de su coche, se golpea la cabeza contra el manubrio porque el auto hace un ruidito que suena como _click click_ y ni siquiera las luces del tablero hacen acto de presencia. El coche ha muerto y ha muerto a las ocho de la noche con treinta y siete minutos y nueve segundos, cuando es peligroso volver a casa solo si es que no quieres terminar en un callejón con el abdomen abierto y sin zapatos. Está armándose de valor para entrar a la casa de sus amigos para pedir un aventón porque su coche es una reverenda basura, cuando un toquecito en la ventana le asusta y hace que accidentalmente le de un golpe a la bocina.

—¿S-sí? —chilla, bajando el cristal de la ventana con la manecilla, porque su auto no es tan moderno como para tener los botones que harían más fácil esa tarea. Dilemas de la pobreza, por Izuku Midoriya.

Todoroki le mira con el rostro impasible desde fuera, e Izuku intenta mantener la sonrisa en su cara, aunque sabe que está medio temblando y preguntándose por dentro si es posible que el amigo de Iida sea un ladrón de autos.

—Tu coche no funciona —dice—. ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?

La pregunta tiene un tono que sugiere que no es un ofrecimiento sino más bien una orden, pero quizá es sólo su imaginación. Midoriya aprieta los labios e intenta buscar una excusa para no irse en el coche del otro, en vano. Su cabeza no produce nada, así que sólo le queda suspirar y asentir.

—Si no es molestia...

—No lo es. Vamos.

Izuku no sabe cómo debe comportarse con un sujeto así, que luce como si no se alterara por nada, es de pocas palabras y prefiere mantenerse en silencio. A Midoriya le gusta el silencio, pero no los incómodos, donde te remueves constantemente para tratar de olvidar que hay otra persona cerca tuyo con la que no entablas conversación alguna, o no está interesada en mantener una charla contigo porque no te conoce o no le caes bien.

Por otro lado, el deportivo es precioso por dentro.

Huele a pino, y está reluciente de limpio. No hay mucha decoración, excepto por el pequeño peluche de cubitos de hielo colgado en el espejo retrovisor. No es como el de Izuku, que está medio rayado y tiene un montón de pegatinas y cosas tiradas por debajo de los asientos, así que es algo nuevo para él. De cualquier otro modo, es primera vez que se sube en un coche _tan_ lujoso, y posiblemente la última.

Se quedan en un silencio absoluto, apenas interrumpido por el leve sonido de la radio, y las únicas preguntas que se hacen son en voz baja, casi susurrando. Izuku contrae y relaja los dedos de sus pies, dentro de las zapatillas rojas, y traga saliva como un condenado. Está a punto de llevarse las uñas a la boca cuando Todoroki habla, y esta vez en un tono firme.

—No me has dicho dónde está tu casa.

—Oh.

Izuku siente sus mejillas arder, y con un hilo de voz le da su dirección. Diez minutos después están en el recibidor del edificio, e Izuku no tiene idea de cómo despedirse. Le gustaría invitar a Todoroki a entrar, quizá tomar una taza de té o café si prefiere algo fuerte, pero todo eso queda en nada cuando el otro hombre hace un gesto con la cabeza y dice _"buenas_ _noches"_ , y se marcha cuando Midoriya le sonríe y le responde con un _"gracias"_. Y ahí se acaba.

Bueno, en realidad no. Tiene un montón de oportunidades para reunir el valor para invitar a Todoroki a beber un té, porque Iida y Uraraka son ese tipo de parejas que cuando hacen alguna reunión invitan hasta al tendero de la esquina simplemente porque les agrada. Entonces está allí en el picnic, en la noche de chicos con pizza incluida y también en la noche de fogata en la playa que Kirishima sugiere. Y como si fuera un acuerdo tácito, Todoroki se acerca al final de las reuniones, menea la cabeza como diciéndole _Venga, vámonos que es tarde_ , e Izuku se despide de todos con un abrazo excepto de Kacchan y se sube al deportivo del chico. Funciona bien. Izuku tiene la ganancia de no tener que pagar un autobús o un taxi, y no arriesgarse por las noches. Pero no le queda muy en claro qué es lo que gana Todoroki.

Quizá nada. Su compañía no debe ser muy grata. Pero las reuniones pasan y llega la noche y Todoroki sigue meneando la cabeza, Izuku entendiendo y subiéndose al coche. Entonces en algún punto de eso, Midoriya comprende varias cosas. Comprende que a Todoroki le _agrada_ , que es amable, y también, cuando quiere, tiene temas de conversación muy interesantes. Como por ejemplo, libros o películas. Y está muy bien. Todavía no tiene muy en claro la razón de por qué el otro le sigue llevando a casa, ni tampoco el por qué a veces están tan callados y Shoto parece más cerrado que nunca, o el cómo es que cuando Izuku enciende la radio como si fuera suya, y se ponen a hablar con una facilidad increíble, se siente como si se conocieran desde siempre.

Varios meses después de todo este juego de _llévame a casa_ , Izuku por fin envía su coche a un taller para que lo reparen, y el costo del nuevo motor sale caro pero no se arrepiente porque el auto suena como seda y anda igual que atleta en una maratón. Llega con su flamante coche a la noche de películas en casa de Jirou, que tiene el mejor equipo de sonido del grupo y probablemente de toda la ciudad, y Todoroki lo mira cuando termina y tienen que marcharse. Midoriya entonces se guarda las llaves en el bolsillo, se acerca a Todoroki y mientras le palmea el brazo, le dice:

—¿Vamos?

Y Shoto sonríe, una casi inexistente, pequeña sonrisa que aún así hace que sus ojos parezcan dos témpanos de hielo derritiéndose al sol del mediodía. El coche de Midoriya se queda en los estacionamientos del apartamento de Jirou, abandonado, frígido y vacío, y en la radio del deportivo suena Jingle Bells aunque faltan cuatro meses para Navidad. _El CD de villancicos lleva en la guantera mucho tiempo_ , dice el dueño del auto. Izuku, cuando llegan a su edificio, le pregunta a Todoroki algo como:

—¿Quieres que traiga té?

Todoroki lo mira, se quita el flequillo de encima de los ojos y le dedica una sonrisilla medio cantarina, igual a repiqueteo de campanas navideñas y aroma a galletas recién horneadas. _"Me gustaría"_ , es lo único que responde, Izuku sube corriendo a su departamento, y en menos de diez minutos está de vuelta en el coche, con dos tazas, un termo con agua caliente, una bolsa de azúcar y una caja con té. Se las arreglan para ordenar todo en los asientos, y esa noche beben té dulce escuchando villancicos navideños, mirándose como si recién estuvieran descubriéndose. Y es así, piensa Izuku.

 _Es así._

No son amigos, porque son algo distinto. De pronto Izuku comienza a ver a Todoroki de otra manera, no como un amigo, no como un rival. No de la misma forma en la que mira a Kacchan, que es algo así como su rival no declarado pero ambos saben que se llevan medio mal y medio bien. Shoto es otra cosa que Midoriya no puede definir, que no tiene nombre, y no importa porque de cualquier modo, no es necesario. Así que siguen viéndose incluso cuando no hay ninguna salida grupal, y siguen quedándose en el deportivo, con los vidrios subidos y té, galletas de chocolate y música, y es toda una revolución cuando Todoroki trae una frazada de su cama una noche especialmente fría. Esa frazada los cubre a ambos, y es tan gruesa que a los diez minutos están medio dormidos, apacibles por el calor que les proporciona y el estómago lleno de cosas dulces.

Todoroki lo mira con sus ojos grises y azules, otra de sus rarezas tan espectaculares que a Midoriya le suelen cautivar un poquito, no mucho, lo suficiente para dejarle atontado un rato, y su voz grave sale como un murmullo de chispas de vainilla y chocolate, en medio de una calidez agradable que Izuku siente como la definición de correcto.

—Me gusta esto.

La frase suena como un _"dios, realmente me gusta, quiero hacer esto por siempre"_ , e Izuku sólo puede atinar a sonreír, aunque se siente un tanto raro por dentro, igual que si todo el azúcar que ha ingerido en su vida le hubiera provocado una diabetes repentina, de la nada.

—Me gusta esto. Sentarme aquí. Contigo. Con té y dulces, y todo este calor —sigue hablando Todoroki, y para Izuku es algo bastante sorprendente en su medida, pues en una frase Shouto no suele decir más de diez palabras—. ¿Te sientes igual?

—Sí... sí, me siento igual.

Shoto entonces deja caer su cabeza contra el asiento del conductor, suavemente, y cierra los ojos, suspirando apacible. La radio tiene una canción arrulladora que hace que el momento parezca mágico. Pero ambos saben que no hay nada de magia, que afuera no llueve ni nieva ni una tormenta está cayendo sobre el coche. Hace frío y está oscuro, pero allí dentro sólo están ellos dos. Y no podría ser mejor, saber que el silencio los acompaña, y no un silencio incómodo, sino de esos que te dejan un cosquilleo agradable en la nariz y te aprietan el corazón tan levemente que casi no lo sientes, y quieres más. Midoriya entonces cierra los ojos, confortable en la manta, y ambos se duermen con sabor a tranquilidad en la lengua.

La vida continúa.

El gato de Izuku se vuelve más perezoso y engorda considerablemente, tanto que ya casi no puede saltar a la encimera para pasearse junto a la tetera y la caja de galletas. Izuku sigue limpiando su apartamento todos los domingos y sigue saliendo con sus amigos, a veces, cuando no está saturado de trabajos por todos lados, como ese informe sobre la contaminación ambiental que le tomó un mes hacer para conseguir una calificación mediocre que debe aceptar porque su profesor de ninguna manera cambiará la nota.

Pero todo cambia otra vez cuando Izuku descubre que Shoto está _resfriado_. No se nota, y hay que ser muy minucioso para darse cuenta que Todoroki tiene la nariz ligeramente roja, su voz está un tanto más nasal y sus ojos están medio llorosos. Lleno de culpabilidad picándole por todos los lados del cuerpo, la noche en que vuelven de un partido de fútbol entre chicos en el que Kacchan le ha metido un rodillazo bien puesto a Kaminari por andar de tramposo, le pregunta a Todoroki, bajito, muy bajito:

—¿Quieres subir?

De inmediato Todoroki responde:

—Claro. Te sigo.

En el momento en el que la cabeza de Izuku vuelve de las nubes a la tierra, nota que, vaya, están en su pequeña cocina y está preparando su bebida usual, hirviendo el agua y sirviéndola en una taza que va para él. Todoroki está extrañamente silencioso.

—Creo que la forma de tu trasero quedó grabada en mi asiento —suelta Todoroki de la nada, Izuku se avergüenza de mil maneras posibles y deja caer la taza con agua hervida que sostenía. La taza se rompe en diecisiete pedazos y un poco de polvillo mezclado con agua caliente en el suelo.

Todoroki se ha levantado tan bruscamente que la silla se ha ido hacia atrás. Respira agitadamente y parece perdido, asustado, confundido. Las piernas le tiemblan y la mandíbula está tan apretada que Midoriya se pregunta fugazmente si no le duele.

—Ten... ten cuidado.

—¡Lo siento, lo siento!

—Está bien. No... no pasa nada. Tranquilo.

—¡De verdad, lo siento mucho, lo siento! —lloriquea Izuku, buscando la escoba para limpiar ese desastre. Barre en silencio, los fragmentos de porcelana chocando entre ellos, viendo de reojo cómo Todoroki tiene la mirada fija en la mesa. _Tenso_. Es una de esas ocasiones donde Shoto levanta muros a su alrededor, y nada puede sacarlo de su mutismo.

Duda si hacer té otra vez. Para variar un poco el panorama, sirve un poco de zumo de naranja, que según recuerda de su madre ayuda para el resfriado. Lo importante es que esté hidratado, se dice, y saca la botella de zumo de su nevera justo cuando Shoto habla.

—Era sólo un niño.

—¿Todoroki?

—Tenía seis, o siete años. Mi padre quería que yo fuera el mejor y me obligaba a estar constantemente ocupado con mis estudios, así que no tenía tiempo para jugar como otros niños —su voz es tan vacía que a Izuku se le aprieta la garganta. Con cuidado, cierra la puerta de la nevera y se acerca a Shoto, sentándose en la silla junto a él—. Me presionaba a leer cosas que no entendía, resolver operaciones que para mí no tenían sentido y aprender conceptos que me sonaban incomprensibles. Yo aún no estaba preparado para ese tipo de cosas. Tenía seis años y ya estaba estudiando cosas de un chico de quince.

—Shoto...

—No sólo era eso. Debía levantarme a las cinco de la mañana todos los días para hacer una rutina de ejercicios tan pesada que terminaba vomitando mi desayuno dietético por el suelo de la casa. Si cometía un error, mi padre me golpeaba. Así de simple. No toleraba los errores. Al menos no en mí. Decía que yo sería la esperanza de nuestra familia. Que yo era mejor que todos mis hermanos. El heredero perfecto de los Todoroki.

— _Shoto..._

—Y mi madre intentó defenderme pero mi padre era un abusador, y la golpeaba, la humillaba, y ella enloqueció. Un día la oí hablando —Todoroki jadea, casi sin aliento—, hablando con mi abuela por teléfono. Decía que yo estaba volviéndome un niño raro, un anormal, y que casi no hablaba ni comía. Ella estaba en la cocina, y tenía una tetera hirviendo. Cuando hablé, ella se giró. Estaba tan asustada...

—¡Shoto!

—¡Me lanzó el agua caliente al rostro!

Midoriya contempla horrorizado cómo el rostro de Todoroki se arruga, conteniendo lágrimas que no quiere dejar ir, mordiéndose los labios para evitar los sollozos, pero sus hombros se contraen. Izuku no sabe qué hacer, qué debe decir. Está tan aterrorizado como el mismo Shoto.

—El agua quemaba tanto... mi piel escocía... sentía tanto dolor que sólo quería morir... mi padre me llevó al hospital y estuve internado varios días. Sólo quedó la cicatriz. Pero mi madre fue a parar a un hospital psiquiátrico. Hace años que no la veo. Casi quince años. Sé que ella se siente culpable por lo que hizo. Pero...

—Shoto, mírame, _por favor._

Todoroki inhala profundo, una, dos veces, y se gira a ver a Izuku. Con el corazón agrietado, Izuku observa con dolor cómo esos ojos le miran, lágrimas desbordándose sin querer, avergonzadas de siquiera estar allí, la cicatriz rojiza y rugosa en su ojo izquierdo como prueba de un abuso, una herida que no cierra todavía. Todoroki se equivoca. No sólo quedó la cicatriz. Él tiene un trauma, un trauma profundo que no ha sido sanado por _nadie._ Y está allí, y Todoroki sólo la ha dejado estar allí, torturándole por años.

—Tú...

Es en ese punto donde Midoriya llega a la revelación que no, no tiene idea qué decir, y aunque murmura mil cosas en medio de su frenesí desesperado para consolar a Todoroki, no llega a la respuesta correcta, o lo que podría ser la respuesta más acertada en esa situación. No quiere arruinarlo, no quiere que Shoto deje de confiar en él cuando él le está abriendo las puertas a un evento tan importante de su pasado y él no sabe cómo reaccionar.

Tarde es cuando nota que está llorando. Las lágrimas escurren por sus mejillas, por sobre sus pecas, se pierden en su mandíbula y caen en su pantalón. Se tapa la cara con los brazos, intentando que Todoroki no lo vea, porque es _demasiado patético_. Se supone que es Shoto el que debería estar siendo consolado cuando un abrazo cálido de parte del mismo le rodea, y Midoriya no puede parar, sigue llorando como un bebé, sollozando como si le hubieran dicho que su gato ha sido atropellado por un camión.

—Perdón... perdón, perdón, no puedo detenerme, es que es muy —sorbe su nariz con un ruido horrible y eso lo hace llorar todavía más— ¡Por Dios, no me mires, perdóname, soy un terrible amigo...!

—Midoriya.

—Me has contado algo tan importante y yo, juro que quería ayudar, decir algo, pero no puedo, soy un fracaso...

—Midoriya, _basta._

—¡Entenderé si quieres irte y no volver jamás, de verdad!

Una risa ronca interrumpe su diatriba salpicada de lágrimas y mocos indeseados. Cuando levanta la mirada, los ojos medio rojos e hinchados, como siempre le pasa cada vez que llora, Shoto tiene una sonrisa tan maravillosa en la cara que Izuku tiene ganas de gritar y llorar otra vez pero debajo de la mesa. Para siempre.

—Izuku, _en serio_ , estamos siendo un par de lloricas aquí —dice, mirándole con algo que parece ternura pero no está seguro que sea eso, quizá sea afecto, un poquito de cariño y apreciación.

—Pero...

—No tienes que decir nada. Tu reacción ha sido suficiente.

—¡Shoto!

—Nunca había visto a nadie llorar así.

—¿Te estás burlando de mí ahora?

—No lo hago. Sólo me asombra tu capacidad de empatizar conmigo. Estás llorando por algo que no te pasó a ti.

Izuku arruga la nariz, medio molesto, pero su molestia se esfuma totalmente cuando cae en lo absurdo de la situación, y sonríe nerviosamente. Intenta decir un lo siento, pero la mirada de regaño que recibe de Todoroki basta para cortarlo en seco. Se quedan callados unos segundos, hasta que Shoto, que esa noche está especialmente hablador, murmura.

—Creo que me vendría bien un té.

—Déjame levantarme y te lo hago.

—Intenta que tus lágrimas no queden en la taza. No me gustaría un té sabor a llorón.

Un _"¡Basta!"_ quejica de Midoriya hace sonreír nuevamente a Todoroki, que se aparta permitiendo pasar a Izuku. Izuku se levanta y se restriega las manos por la cara, sorbiendo su nariz y haciendo ruidos raros. Shoto se sienta en su silla nuevamente y apoya su cabeza en su mano, hecha un puño, mirando atentamente cómo Izuku tropieza con sus propios pies intentando llegar a la tetera.

Es un desastre.

 _ **Ambos** son un desastre._

Pero en realidad no hay tanto problema. Shoto tiene que admitir que un peso parece haber sido retirado de sus hombros.

Esa repentina ligereza es la que le impulsa a pensar qué pasaría si visitara a su madre al hospital. Lo piensa toda la semana, preguntándose cómo reaccionaría ella, y lo más importante, si él mismo está preparado emocionalmente para verla. Una pasada inesperada al apartamento de Izuku, que aún no se quita el pijama porque acaba de levantarse, le dice que sí, que es lo correcto. Que ya es momento de dejar atrás todo eso. Todo el rencor, el dolor, el sentimiento de traición. Porque la herida escuece metáforicamente en su piel, provocando dolor que no se limita a su cuerpo sino a su alma. El fuego está congelado alrededor de su rostro y su corazón.

—Visitaré a mi madre —escupe apenas Izuku abre la puerta. El mencionado en cuestión se deshace en dos segundos del sueño que tiene aún encima y abre los ojos enormemente, sorprendido, más luego frunce las cejas, determinado—. Me preguntaba si querrías... acompañarme.

—¿Estás seguro? No quiero, ya sabes, incomodar.

Todoroki niega con la cabeza, los mechones rojizos y blancos revolviéndose con el movimiento. Izuku entonces aprieta los labios y asiente.

—Dame diez minutos.

Los diez minutos pasan volando igual que las calles donde el deportivo pasa, conducido por un Todoroki tenso, nudillos blancos en el manubrio del coche, un copiloto mirando aprensivamente a su amigo. " _Está bien, ¿sabes?"_ , dice entonces el copiloto. Shoto entonces parece relajarse, inhalar profundo. _"Todo estará bien, Shoto. Confía",_ son las palabras que resuenan en su mente, son las palabras que escucha cuando sus dedos rozan con el pomo de la puerta, son las palabras que murmura cuando ve a su madre sentada observando el paisaje por la ventana. Ella se gira, y luce como si no lo reconociera por un mínimo instante antes de suspirar su nombre y levantarse apresuradamente. En el acercamiento indeciso de su madre Shoto se agrieta y con el _"¿Hijo mío?"_ termina por romperse. Izuku espera afuera, del otro lado de la puerta, escuchando con un extraño sentimiento de orgullo cómo dos personas que fueron desconocidas por más de quince años vuelven a llamarse madre e hijo.

Y la vida continúa.

Sigue su rumbo, el planeta sigue girando. Pero ya nada es igual. Shoto visita todos los sábados a su madre, le lleva flores y chocolates blancos, sus favoritos, e Izuku poco a poco deja de sentirse como un intruso afuera de la habitación de ella. Porque siempre está allí. Esperando a Todoroki, esperando. Y nota cómo poco a poco Shoto luce más tranquilo consigo mismo. _Ya no arde"_ , le dice una vez el otro hombre. _"Ya no escuece"_. E Izuku le sonríe, y le responde. _"Ya cerró"._

Por precaución Midoriya ha decidido que sus noches de dulce las pasarán en el coche, con una excusa barata que es algo como _"mi cocina es muy fría, quedémonos en el auto, al menos allí tenemos aire acondicionado"_ , y Shoto dice que está bien, pero que no se sentarán adelante, sino que en los asientos traseros. Son un poco más pequeños, pero pueden acoplarse. La manta los cubre a ambos perfectamente, el termo cabe en el posavasos de alguna forma, y las galletas parecen inacabables.

Hablan de todo y de nada. Hablan de la madre de Izuku, que murió hace mucho tiempo, y otra vez hay que consolarle porque está llorando de nuevo. Se quejan de que la serie de All Might no esté dando nuevos capítulos. Hacen dibujitos en los cristales con el vaho y Todoroki admite que nunca aprendió a dibujar, así que sus dibujos son siempre monigotes. Izuku no puede reírse, porque él no es ningún Picasso, por lo que con los dedos hacen monigotes con pelo rizado y pelo lacio, uno más alto que otro, y tan deformes que se tiran quince minutos riéndose sin parar.

Un día jueves Uraraka le pregunta por qué anda tan distraído últimamente, y él responde que no pasa nada, que todo está bien. Un día viernes Kacchan le grita que ponga atención al videojuego que están jugando o lo destrozará. Un sábado Mineta trata de tocarle los senos a Jirou, Kaminari lo golpea y Kirishima le hace barra. Un domingo Todoroki le besa en el coche, con los labios sabor a azúcar y los ojos abiertos, mirándole fijo, le susurra _quiero intentarlo todo contigo"_ y el mundo parece girar del revés. Entonces el aliento de Shoto está sobre su boca, un aroma a té y dulzura y es tan cuidadoso al momento de besar su mejilla que Izuku se siente en las nubes, flotando sobre un mar de sensaciones que le abruman, le levantan al cielo y le dejan caer. _"Deja que la luz de la mañana surja, Izuku"_ , le susurra Todoroki, su mano rozando los mechones rebeldes de su cabello.

El primer beso fue de Todoroki, tímido, casi un roce que pudo no haber existido, que pudo haberse perdido en la manta que cubre a ambos en la oscuridad.

El segundo fue un acuerdo mutuo. Verde contra gris y azul, o mejor dicho, verde junto a gris y azul. Se sonríen, se dicen que estaría bien volver a hacerlo, así que sus labios se acercan y esta vez no sólo se tocan el cuello, el pelo y las manos, sino que se tocan con el alma. No tiene sentido alguno. No lo tiene pero se sienten tan cerca, tan juntos. Y se acaba. Se sonríen otra vez, amplio, feliz y satisfecho, y se abrazan. Se quedan allí toda la noche. Se quitan los zapatos y de alguna forma sus pies hacen contacto, se buscan debajo de la manta. Y está tan bien, que vuelven a besarse en la puerta del departamento de Izuku, el gato paseándose por las piernas de Shoto y meneando la cola.

Y si alguien le preguntara a Midoriya cómo es que Shoto está allí una noche, luego la siguiente y todas las que siguen, cómo es que de repente le dice a Shoto _"te quiero"_ y Todoroki le besa la mejilla con tanto amor y un _lo sé"_ y un _yo también"_ escondido detrás, cómo es que la cocina parece menos fría y hay un par de zapatos extra en el recibidor del apartamento, Midoriya no sabría qué responder. No sabría qué decir, porque todo pasó tan rápido y tan abrupto, todo llegó tan de repente pero fluyó tan maravillosamente que fue como una caída de pétalos de rosa en primavera.

Y si alguien le preguntara a Todoroki cómo es que está allí, a las ocho de la mañana, en pijama y en el suelo de la cocina con una taza en la mano y un chico medio dormido encima suyo, Shoto respondería que todo fue culpa del azúcar. Porque la boca de Izuku sabe a azúcar. Su relación sabe a azúcar. Y por Dios, no hay nada más delicioso que aquello, un té por la mañana y un amor azucarado.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Notas finales:** SEEEEEE ESTÁ TERMINADO AL FIN juro que pensé que jamás terminaría esto porque no sé como que se me ocurrían cuatro mil cosas pero obb no podía meter todo so terminó como algo súper rápido y abrupto según mi punto de vista pero mi bb beta me dijo que estaba bueno and _yo le hago caso a ella_ _because **yes**_

la cosa del azúcar vino porque al momento de pensar esto estaba tomando un té con tanta azúcar que te recontra cagas de lo dulce que estaba y también en un art que encontré en pinterest que era super precioso bello cute y _yalahueáestálistapuedomorirfeliz_

Disculpen por el OOC descarado pero era por el bien de mi trama JAJAJSBAJJDJAJA mentira quería hacer OOC. Cualquier error, culpen a mi beta la doña **Natchmerrie** , todos los errores son culpa suya a mí no me digan nada

si me dejas un reviú te lo voy a agradecer un montonazo porque así sabré que te gusta mi trabajo


End file.
